Preparando la Navidad
by Wildest Stories
Summary: Después de darse cuenta de algo, Tadashi se propone darle a su hermano menor una gran Navidad. Hiro no conserva ningún recuerdo sobre alguna "cena navideña en familia" así que, junto con tía Cass prepararán la mejor cena, o eso intentarán.


**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 (6 grandes héroes) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para entretenimiento mío y de quienes leen este fanfiction.

 **Aviso:** Este fin participa en el mini reto navideño: una Navidad mágica de foro "el Valle encantado: donde la magia comienza"

 **palabras:** 998 (Según word)

* * *

 **Preparando la Navidad.**

¿Recuerdas cuando papá nos sorprendió con aquel viaje a las montañas? —Esa pregunta había sido la que provocó que Hiro saliera de la cafetería, en realidad tanto tía Cass como Tadashi no se habían percatado del comportamiento del menor.

¡Hiro, espera! — Gritó Tadashi mientas corría tras su hermano menor. El más pequeño de los Hamada no se detuvo y Tadashi pensó que quizá lo mejor sería darle su espacio, jamás había visto a Hiro de esa manera, ya antes había mencionado a sus fallecidos padres y aunque el chico de 10 años parecía desanimarse un poco con la simple mención de sus padres; jamás había reaccionado de aquella manera.

Regresó a la cafetería, donde tía Cass lo esperaba angustiada. — Tan solo necesita estar solo por un tiempo, tía Cass. — Comentó el pelinegro. La mujer se sentía un poco culpable, después de todo ella había iniciado la conversación sobre su hermano y su cuñada.

Tadashi se dirigió a su habitación; la cual compartía con Hiro. Su hermano menor era un chico prodigio, incluso se atrevería a decir que sabía más de ciencia que él, Tadashi solía decirle que utilizará su talento para algo útil en lugar de apostar en peleas de robots, las cuales lo habían metido en problemas en más de una ocasión.

Hiro era bastante pequeño cuando sus padres murieron, podría decirse que era un bebe, por lo cual no conservaba memoria alguna de sus progenitores, lo poco que sabía de ellos era lo que tía Cass y Tadashi le habían contado. Lo que había ocasionado el problema está vez, era que tanto tía Cass como él habían comenzado a compartir anécdotas navideñas en donde se incluían a los padres de Hiro y Tadashi.

— ¡Tengo una idea! — Grito de pronto Tadashi. Dio un brinco y a causa de este se golpeó la cabeza con uno de los muros de la habitación, no le presto mucha atención y se dirigió a la cafetería, necesitaría la ayuda de su tía.

— Bienvenidos a Lucky Cat café ¿Listos para ordenar? — Cass se encontraba atendiendo a unos clientes en la cafetería, pero Tadashi no podía esperar a contarle su idea.

— ¡Tía Cass! — La mujer lo miro con esa mirada acusadora la cual, Tadashi conocía perfectamente. — ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

— Te conozco Tadashi, ¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez?, ¿Tú hermano se metió en líos de nuevo? — Pregunto la mujer mientras se alejaba de la mesa recién atendida, no prestaba mucha atención a su sobrino mientras servía un par de tazas de café expreso.

— No, nada de eso. — Dijo Tadashi. — Es solo que tengo una gran idea y necesito tu ayuda tía. Cass escuchó atentamente a su sobrino y aunque no estaba muy segura del resultado que tendría ese plan, parecía ser buena idea.

Pasaron los días, en donde ambos debían ocultar su plan de Hiro, quien los notaba un poco extraños y había cuestionado la razón de su inusual comportamiento, se las habían arreglado para elaborar una excusa válida para que el menor de los Hamada no notará lo que planeaban.

Tadashi había pensado en que, quizá si tía Cass y él planeaban una súper cena navideña, cosa que no acostumbraban mucho, en realidad, lo más cercano que hacían a celebrar la Navidad era preparar un menú navideño para la cafetería y comer las sobras.

Habían reunido ideas, la mayoría de ellas eran postres que la madre de Tadashi y Hiro solía preparar para las fiestas de diciembre, compraron los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la cena perfecta, además de que Tadashi le había construido el que sería "el mejor regalo de la historia de los regalos" a su hermano.

Era 24 de Diciembre, tía Cass y Tadashi se encontraban cocinando y en ese momento Hiro entró a la cocina.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Pregunto. Sospechaba que algo ocultaban. — Han estado ocultándome algo toda la semana.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Hiro? — Dijo Tadashi riendo a causa de los nervios. — No ocultamos nada, solo preparamos la comida del café.

Hiro no les creía, definitivamente estaban mi entiendo ya que si fuese algo de la cafetería, tía Cass le hubiese ordenado que ayudará.

— Les ayudo. — Se ofreció. Las expresiones en los rostros de los mayores reflejaban su sorpresa, aquello arruinaría la sorpresa, pero tampoco podían negarse ya que eso los delataría.

La cocina no tardó en convertirse en la testigo de un caos total, ingredientes se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, la mesa e incluso en las vestimentas de los Hamada. Tía Cass gritaba frustrada, definitivamente tardarían mucho en asear aquel sitio, Tadashi sentía que todo había sido en vano, ¿Por qué pasaba esto?, tenían una cafetería era casi ridículo lo que estaba pasando, comida estropeada y poco a poco se derrumbaba su sorpresa para Hiro.

El menor comenzó a reír, los mayores lo miraron con un poco de enojo, ¿Por qué reía?, ¿Acaso él había planeado todo?

— Somos un desastre. — Dijo entre risas Hiro, tía Cass y Tadashi se miraron entre sí y lo que había empezado como la preparación de la cena perfecta se había transformado en una improvisada pelea de comida.

Más tarde, ordenaron pizza y se dirigieron a la sala, la cual tía Cass había decorado. Tadashi había colocado sobre el sofá un regalo para Hiro, pero lo que vio fue algo que solo le causó una gran frustración: un gato había entrado y además estaba destrozando la caja.

— ¡Es un gato! — Dijo Hiro con ilusión. — ¿Cómo supieron que eso era lo que quería? — Tía Cass y Tadashi se miraron entre ellos. Hiro abrazo al gato. — Te llamaré Mochi. — Al parecer, había un nuevo miembro en la familia Hamada.

— Hiro, en realidad. — Dijo Tadashi. — Pensé que tía Cass y yo te daríamos una gran sorpresa preparando una cena e incluso té construí un robot a control remoto, pero el gato entro y creo que, nada salió como quería, lo siento.

— No lo sientas, además, esta Navidad es la mejor que hemos tenido. — Dijo Hiro. — eres el mejor hermano que existe.


End file.
